Gotcha
by upeekaboo
Summary: Seuntai alasan belaka dan Sakura mempercayainya? Then she needs to realize what Sasuke and Naruto did. Contains smexy stuffs


"_Guys, I got something for_—KYAAAH!"

Sakura memekik keras. Barang bawaannya yang terbungkus rapi oleh tas kertas bermotif pita tersebut jatuh dan mendarat sukses di lantai keramik. Matanya melebar melihat kondisi kamarnya yang sangat kacau.

Sangat, sangat kacau.

Bayangkan, ada beberapa tumpukan tissue yang telah terpakai dalam hitungan yang terbilang banyak. Pandangan gadis muda tersebut menangkap beberapa kotak DVD yang terbengkalai. Entah kenapa, Sakura belum mau mempermasalahkan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Tempat tidurnya seperti kapal pecah, dimana bantal kepala berada di lantai sedangkan bantal satunya berdiam dengan tenang di atas televisi. Dan ada suatu hal yang mengganjal mata hijaunya; 3 bungkus alat kontrasepsi yang sudah dibuka.

Itu belum seberapa. Saat ia kembali melempar pandangan dengan _angle _yang cukup tajam, matanya kembali melebar.

Kedua temannya saling menindih. Kaos mereka saling terangkat sampai ke atas dada. Rambut yang berantakan. Jarak antara wajah mereka sangat dekat sekali.

"Umm, hai. Mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa kami bisa… seperti ini," tutur salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang. Bahkan, rambut cerah yang biasanya melawan gravitasi tersebut tampak seperti melayu dan basah.

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan, bodoh?" timpal pemuda lain yang berada di bawahnya.

"Lelaki keren memang selalu nggak peka ya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dasar idiot."

"Kuning berisik."

"Rambut ayam."

Dan Sakura kembali memekik, namun yang ini terdengar seperti puncak amarah.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotcha<strong>

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Tegang.<p>

Suasana terasa begitu mencekam bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua remaja ini berhasil membuat ulah di kamar teman wanita mereka. Awalnya, mereka bertiga hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di kamar Sakura dengan _DVD marathon_, menonton DVD-DVD baru milik Naruto yang baru saja ia beli. Sakura setuju dengan ide tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti paksaan dari Sakura. Ia sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan gadis keras kepala itu. _Bisa berabe kalau melawan_, pikirnya dangkal.

Mereka akhirnya melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan tersebut sampai pada akhirnya Sakura izin untuk membeli sesuatu. Tak lupa, ia akan membeli popcorn agar suasana bioskop terkesan nyata. Gadis cantik itu mulai beranjak pergi tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Namun, yang terjadi malah seperti ini. Malang.

"Apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura tajam. Mendengar intonasinya saja, Naruto sudah bergidik ngeri.

"_N-nothing_, kita cuma nonton… ya, nonton!" jawab Naruto dengan gelagatnya yang panik. Sakura menangkapnya dan Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa kamarku berantakan? _Such a mess, ya know_,"

Naruto menelan ludahnya dan menghasilkan bunyi 'gulp', "Kami akan membereskannya _kok_, bener deh."

"Kenapa banyak tissue berserakan seperti ini?" Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, menekankan nada pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Itu bekas Naruto. Dia menangis saat kami menonton," Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara. Kalau suasananya tidak tegang seperti ini _sih_, Naruto tidak segan-segan memberi pukulan ke kepala remaja angkuh itu. Naruto hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya.

"Kenapa ada bungkusan benda seperti itu? Jujur!" seru Sakura seraya menunjuk bungkus alat kontrasepsi yang terkapar. Keduanya sedikit terlonjak karena kaget oleh seruannya. _Dasar cewek galak_, batin mereka asal.

Sasuke mendesah, "Bukannya kau dan teman-temanmu mempunyai proyek daur ulang? Kau sendiri 'kan yang menceritakannya? Aku menyumbangkan itu untukmu. Jika kau tidak suka, ya sudah."

Sakura terdiam.

"Dan kau akan bertanya kenapa kami saling menindih? Kami sedang melakukan gulat bantal, si bodoh ini yang terlebih dahulu memancingku. Jelas aku membalasnya, lalu kami malah terjatuh karena tersandung oleh kotak DVD-DVD ini. Heran melihat bantalmu ada di atas tv? Ya itulah alasannya. Apalagi yang membuat kau mengerutkan dahimu?" lanjut Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Wow, Sasuke. Mungkin itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan selama kau hidup," ujar Naruto cekikikan.

"Dan kau tetap manusia teridiot sepanjang masa."

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Maaf sudah menuduh kalian berdua. Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan popcorn," sela Sakura dan ia beranjak dari posisinya, sedikit berlari kecil ke arah dapur.

Pintu kamar tertutup. Suasana hening.

"Pekerjaanmu sebagai moderator, ya? Pintar sekali kau membuat alasan," ujar Naruto sambil menelengkan kepala Sasuke pelan. Sasuke menepisnya.

"Karena kau bodoh dan aku pintar," jawabnya, "Lagipula, aku ingin dia cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar ini."

Naruto terkekeh, _"It's actually her room and you don't have anything."_

Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto dan berbisik, _"At least I do have you."_

Naruto tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, hingga mereka kembali ke posisi awal. Dimana mereka saling menindihkan tubuh, mengangkat kaos masing-masing, dan menelusuri tubuh satu sama lain dengan tangan masing-masing.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar serak dan meraba bagian depan celana jeans milik Sasuke.

_Then the story begins at the end of it._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Does anyone still believe that I'm exist in the world? Buh.<p>

Hai. Umm, mungkin saya agak ragu untuk publish ini. Lagi midtest, bok, malah buat beginian. Kan ngajak ribut.  
>Ini emang sengaja dibuat gantung. No sequel, I already told you. Tapi kalo ada yang mau nyumbang ide sih ya nggak apa :p Anyway, saya sendiri kangen bgt bgt bgt bgt sama situs ini. Bomat deh kalo nggak ada yang kangen saya ahaha.<p>

Saya juga mau minta maaf kalo ada yang nggak ngerti sama cerita maupun kalimat terakhir itu. Soalnya saya sendiri juga nggak tau kenapa rasanya gatel mau nulis itu-_- Maaf juga kalo salah tempat untuk rating. Masuk ke Rate M, belum terlalu vulgar. Masuk ke Rate T, kurang pantes. Galau. T+ dah buat nego.

**Thanks for reading! You guys made my day successfully by read this short story xoxo**

* * *

><p>October, 8th 2011<p>

_upeekaboo_


End file.
